danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Somebody495/RPGTestScenario
Welcome to an experimental RPG scenario, where I intend to use a brand new rpg system hopefully. Hope you enjoy. The Story Because of the experimental situation, this one will be a bit simpler. In the town of Juvile, demons control with an iron fist. People have been mysteriously disappearing, and people are forced to submit exuberant compensation to the demons. A few people, be them travelers or people in the town, seek to rise up against the villains. Will they beat the villains away? Battle Arena Pictured is a typical battle scene, this one featuring a trio of slimes. The slimes are in the grey space, which is none as the "Enemy Field". This is the area enemies inhabit during fights, and its where player attacks. The blue spaces are known as "Player Field", which is where players inhabit the space as battle proceeds. Here, they look into the field and perform various attacks. Players should be able to hit anything across from them. For example, if someone's in D1, they can hit that slime at the far right. However, if a slime is between them and that slime, then they won't be able to hit that slime. However, depending on the weapon, they might be able to hit whoever's behind them. Those red spaces, meanwhile, are known as "Ambush Field", which is where enemies happen to appear if they catch the party unawares. From there, they are hard to hit. If someone is on the same row as an enemy in the ambush field, they won't be able to hit them. Instead, they'll have to get to a row that has a head on view of them in order to hit them. For example, if someone's in A1 and an enemy is right behind them, they'll have to go down to C1 in order to hit that enemy, unless they have a special skill/weapon. Movement Movement around the field requires Speed (which'll be specified in Character Creation). Your speed allows you to move around the field. In order to go to another row, they'll have to get to the edge of their current row in order to go around to another row. Fleeing Sometimes in battle, enemies will try to flee. They'll go over to the edge of the Enemy Field, and will have to take a turn to get to the Ambush Field. When their next turn comes up, they'll flee the field, taking with them experience points. If an ally is in the row the enemy's trying to flee through, then they can't escape. Character Creation *Name: *Backstory: *Class: This helps determine which stats grow up as you progress through the story *HP: 4 x the points you distribute mark your maximum HP *MP: 3 x the points you distribute how many magic points you have, which are used to perform your skills *Attack: 2 x the points determine the strength of your basic attack. *Defense: Opposing Attack - Points ( x 1/2 rounded up) determines the amount of damage you take. If the total damage is below 1, then the target will take 1 damage. *Dexterity: Determines turn order. Each unit has only one action per round *Speed: Determines how far a unit can travel. Each Point is how many spaces you can travel *Luck: Determines likelihood of performing a critical hit. Critical hits deal 2.5x normal damage Each player has 35 points to distribute. Classes *Warrior - A unit that is known for damage dealing. **+HP, +Attack, +Defense, +Dexterity, -Speed, -MP, -Luck **Skills ***Lvl 1: Sweeping Blow (4 MP) - Strikes the square in front of him, as well as squares adjacent from them (except for those that go deeper into the grid) **Passives ***Lvl 1: Sword Wielder - Deals +2 damage while using a sword *Thief - A speedy unit known for skirting around the arena and for easily dealing with ambushes **+Speed, +Dexterity, +Luck, +Attack, -HP, -MP, -Defense **Skills ***Lvl 1: Caltrops (3 MP) - Leaves a trap at the tile right in front of the thief. This damages enemies that move on it for Attack/4 damage. It also interrupts an enemy turn **Passives ***Lvl 1: Knife Expertise - Deals +2 damage while using a knife *Ranger - A fighter that tends to hit foes from afar **+Speed, +Dexterity, +Luck, +SP, -HP, -Attack, -Defense **Skills ***Lvl 1: Poisonous Strike (4 MP) - Hits an enemy across from him with a poisonous blow. Inflicts the Poison status affect on them **Passives ***Lvl 1: Sharpeye - Gains +4 Luck while wielding bows *Mage - A magical warrior that is able to provide coverage over the field. **+HP, +MP, +Dexterity, +Luck, -Defense, -Attack, -Speed **Skills ***Lvl 1: Blazing Row (4 MP) - Summons up a row of flames that beam through enemies, dealing Attack/3 damage to whoever is in the path. Goes from the origin space across the board. **Passies ***Lvl 1: Staffed Warrior - Gains +4 MP while wielding staves *Cleric - A magical supporter that typically restires one's stamins **+HP, +MP, +Dexterity, +Speed, -Luck, -Attack, -Defense **Skills ***Lvl 1: Restorative Life (5 MP) - Restires 20% of the target's Max HP to them. Can only target someone in the same row as the Cleric. **Passives ***Lvl 1: Magical Focus - Restores 2 MP after the wielder acts if they're wielding a staff Weapons *Bronze Sword - +4 extra damage, hits only enemies across from them, can't hit through an enemy in the way *Bronze Lance - +2 extra damage, hits only enemies across form them, can hit through an enemy to hit an enemy behind them for Attack/2 damage *Bronze Knife - +2 extra damage, lowers enemy's dexterity by 1, hits only enemies across from them, can't hit through an enemy in the way *Bronze Staff - +1 extra damage, hits only enemies across from them, can't hit through an enemy in the way *Bronze Bow - +2 extra damage, hits only enemies across from them, can arc over enemies to hit someone behind them Category:Blog posts